The invention relates to a brake system having a master brake cylinder embodied as a hydraulic booster, as defined herein.
As a rule, such brake systems have two brake circuits, which preferably include suitable control elements for anti-skid control. Preferably, traction control is provided as well. In such a brake system, it is essential first that the supply of control fluid be purposefully controlled, and second that if applicable it be adapted to the control elements of the anti-skid and traction control means.
For example, German Patent 32 41 662 discloses a hydraulic brake system actuatable with braking force, in which the actuation of the device for supplying control fluid is controlled via a travel transducer disposed between the piston rod and the servo piston. Yet only a short stroke is possible between the piston rod and the servo piston. Moreover, control of the admission of control fluid is done as a function of the pedal travel, yet the travel itself (that is, the travel of the rod, servo piston and master cylinder piston) is not sensed.